


Sure as hell didn't see me coming!

by ExceptionalSinner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Announcements, Comedy, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Planned Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExceptionalSinner/pseuds/ExceptionalSinner
Summary: It is the beginning of autumn and Harry and Draco have some news for their friends and family.





	Sure as hell didn't see me coming!

The begining of autumn found Harry and Draco scrambling to get everything in order at Grimmauld Place. Dinner was being made, tables were being set and nerves were wracking as the couple anticipated the arrival of their friends and family for their monthly dinner party.

As dinner time drew near the guests began to arrive. The first ones there were Hermione and Ron, followed by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, then Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, and lastly the Weasleys.

As was acustomed, after everyones arrival, they sat in the dining room and exchanged pleasant conversation, mostly mundane topics, while enjoying their meals.

After dinner they moved to the parlor for dessert, and this would be the point in the evening where the conversation would progress into more interesting topics, however this time Harry and Draco had an announcement to make.

Draco left the room and returned seconds after with a silver tray containing several scrolls individually tied with a white silk ribbon and gave it to Harry, wo the proceded to hand them out to everyone while Draco took a seat next to the fireplace.

After handing out the scrolls Harry stood next to his husband of three years, placing a hand on his shoulder as to offer support and waited for everyone's reaction.

Oddly enough the first one to react was Lucius Malfoy with a dead faint, and chaos ensued from then. Although given the contents of the scroll, their reactions hadn't been as bad as they could've been.

The scroll contained five pictures, each with it's own caption.

The first one was a picture of a sonogram with five peculiar looking blobs, one of them was circled and had an A beside it with the caption "I was planned"

The second picture was the same as the first with a different blob circled and a B with the caption "I was not"

The third was the same as the first two circling a different blob with the letter C and the caption "I was a surprise"

The fourth circled another blob with the letter D and the caption "So was I"

The fifth and last picture, just as the previous four, had a blob circled and the letter E next to it with the caption "Sure as hell didn't see me coming!"

________________________________________

Seven months later Harry found himself pacing the waiting room at St. Mungo's while Draco gave birth to their children.


End file.
